User blog:Hiddenfolk/Fate's footnotes- Meet Margot!
Hello this is your friendly neighbourhood Banshee, coming to you live from Ever After High! With the events of legacy day, it seems like our school has become divided over one central issue- well I'm sure you're aware of it. However as a result, Principal Grimm has allowed me to start this radio show! In this show I'm going to interview the various colourful characters that attend EAH about their alignments and hopefully through this we can gain new insights into each other and resolve these tensions. Tune in this Tuesday for episode one of Fate’s Footnotes!! '' '' ---- Hello and Welcome to Fate’s Footnotes! On this program we get to know our fellow students through one on one talks. This week we have a villain legacy with a fondness for both snacks and wisecracks! A warm welcome to our guest, Margot Faryner !- Margot: i hate the name. Banshee: I'm sorry? Margot: Fate’s footnotes is a shi-(BEEEP) name. That's all I came here to say. Bye. Banshee: W-wait margot- (Intermission) Banshee: *ahem* sorry for the sudden pause but thanks for staying tuned in! However our guest is staying so (another) welcome to them! Margot: the welcome’s no longer warm then? Banshee: oh you! Of course it's a warm welcome, we're glad to have you! How about you introduce yourself? Margot: ''(haven't you already introduced me) ''Margot: … Margot: Margot Faryner, child of a sweets witch. They/them. I'm not a girl and I'm not american so don't comment on how I phrased that. Banshee: oh I see! A sweets witch, huh? So are you from a hansel and gretel style story? Margot: More like a rip off in all honesty. There's a few plot differences shoehorned in the end but I'm not gonna say they're especially great quality differences. If I was to choose between the two storybooks in a book shop, I'd just opt for Hansel and Gretel. Banshee: ahh is that so… Well how about we kick this interview off with some questions about yourself? Margot: uh, I'm reserving the right to remain silent now. Banshee: That's fine! You don't need to answer anything you're not comfortable with! Margot: thank fu(BEEEP) Margot: You're really fast with that censor button huh. Banshee: ahaha well what can I say, it's a skill. Which brings us onto our first question! Margot! What would you say is special about you? Any ‘magical touches?’ Margot: Do I look like a remotely special or interesting person? (Rustle rustle) Banshee: Oh my, Banshee: A-are those snacks? That's a pretty big bag. Margot: want some Banshee: Ahaha, maybe later. Might want to get rid of the snacks for now, it'll pick up on the microphone yknow? (P-please put them away) Margot: So as I was saying (crunch) I'm not that great… I'm (BEEP) Margot: What was that Margot: I said bad Banshee: ahaha sorry got trigger happy there Margot: (crunch) I'm crap at magic even though I'm a witch or what (crunch) ever. Banshee: (I don't know, I'd say being able to produce those snacks out of nowhere seems pretty magical) Banshee: so… you seem to like food huh. What would you say is your favourite food? Margot: That's a weird thing to have a favourite of. Isn't it like a necessity? You planning on asking me what my favourite oxygen molecule is next? Banshee: Oh, sorry, I suppose you're right! Well next question (rustle of paper) Banshee: What would you say is a pet peeve of yours? Margot: People who ask what your favourite food is. Banshee: Right. (Sigh) Uhh, Hobbies? Do you have any hobbies? Margot: Take a wild guess. Banshee: Hmm Baking, right? Margot: bingo. Banshee: That sounds like fun! What sort of things do you do? Margot: I'd describe what I do as ‘experimental kitchen alchemy.’ Banshee: Ohh very cool. What sort of things does that entail? Margot: Well at the moment, I'm trying to distill human emotions into liquid essences. Banshee: That sounds so metal! What will you do with them??? Margot: (wow you got really excited there) Margot: obviously I'm going to bake them into a cake. It gets so annoying when people use the saying, so I'd like to be able to literally eat my feelings. Banshee: Ahh I see. (Couldn't you have phrased that in a cooler way?) Banshee: well once you succeed how about saving me a slice~? Margot: sure, if it doesn't get destroyed by the hazard guys. Banshee: Ok that's a concerning statement but sure! Banshee: Next question: What's your secret heart’s desire? Margot: That got invasive fast. Banshee: Sorry. You know what the student body's like about gossip. Radio’s a dying media you know? Gotta compete. Margot: (sigh) Well if you care so much about secrets then… Margot: (stage whisper) I would gladly burn this school to the grou-(BEEEEEP) Banshee: Don't say things like that please :( Margot: Whatever. Banshee: DATES! What's your ideal date? Margot: other guy pays. Banshee: Fair, fair. Banshee: What's your favourite class in school? Margot: :( Banshee: wh-why the long face? Margot: No one shares food with me in cooking class anymore. Banshee: huh? Margot: what's the point of the class if I don't get food at the end of it? Banshee: Can't you eat your own? Margot: funny joke. Margot: so seeing as cooking class sucks now, my new favourite is lunch. Banshee: I don't think that counts ^^” Margot: listen, lunch is the only period that hasn't betrayed me. Banshee: I mean, yeah lunch is pretty good! Margot: why is it still morning (sigh) Banshee: aw cheer up, Margot, the day's still new! Margot: So? Banshee: So! Banshee: So… Banshee: Sooo… from what you said earlier in the interview, you don't seem too positive about your story. Might I ask your alignment? Margot: i ‘unno. i like guys and girls equally i guess. Banshee: aww haha. Well you heard them, any potential admirers out there! Margot: what admirers? Banshee: but what i meant of course was in this destiny conflict. What do you align as? Margot: roybel. Banshee: oh… Ah yes that new alignment recently coined by Miss Poppy O’Hair, is that right? Margot: yeah Banshee: Admittedly it's an alignment I'm not too clear on yet, so it's wonderful to have one on! Can I ask the reason behind why you identify as a roybel? Margot: royals are delusional and rebels are self righteous. Banshee: oh uh That's a rather strong opinion! And maybe a little harsh. (Might I just add a disclaimer that all opinions are the guests and not mine) Margot: In case you hadn't heard, I'm an evil villain. I'm supposed to be harsh. Banshee: Ahh so you're choosing to embrace your role! That's rather uncommon, many villain legacies seem to be gravitating towards the rebel side and it's freedoms. Margot: i thought it was common wisdom that villains have the best songs and style. Banshee: I...suppose that's true Margot: You should have seen the way she looked me up and down just now Banshee: Wha-no of course I didn't mean anything by that! You're a very cute person! Margot: Uhh Margot: so by secret admirer did you mean you? Banshee: '' ''Banshee: (choking on water noises) Margot: you ok Banshee: sorry i was trying to come up with a witty reply haha. Banshee: maybe in another life. Or death. Or the unfathomable third existence of unceasing agony. Let's drift away lulled to sleep by cthulhu's sweet growls. Banshee: (sigh) am i losing my touch…? Margot: it's not like I know you enough to say. As far as I'm concerned, you've peaked. Banshee: Ouch. Margot: ?? Banshee: Th-that is to say, I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not ^^” Margot: Take it whatever way makes you happy. Or sad, if that's what you're into. Banshee: ...ok sure! Sounds like a good way to maintain your sanity~ Margot: Sanity is overrated. Margot: Margot: Ok that sounded way too hot topic, pretend I didn't say that. Banshee: sure, if you want. Banshee: … (i forget what I wanted to say) Banshee: ok it's time for listener submitted questions! Margot, are you ready? Margot: Readiness is overrated. Margot: Wait Margot: (sighs) Banshee: ok here we go! "From one 'destined to cook with human flesh' to another, how does encouraging cannibalism affect your view of your tale?" -- Mark Juniper Margot: Hi Mark Margot: … all this talk of food is making me hungry Banshee: Uh, maybe answer the question before you break the snacks out again? (Sweats) Margot: uh ok… Yeah, cannibalism isn't uh something to condone… I guess. Banshee: So you're against the actions of your role? Margot: Well it's not like it's unheard of nowadays. I mean it's basically the same thing the system does to abandoned children. Banshee: That's a pretty political statement. So you're saying that your story could potentially hold value as a metaphor? Margot: Well (crunch) it'd be a bad one. You know, cause they return to their (BEEP)ty parents. Margot: nice catch. Margot: now that i think about it cannibalism is kinda a normal fate for children isn't it. Don't people eat baby leftovers or something Banshee: You mean the placenta? Margot: yeah… it's a thing y'know. Margot: I will say though that the food my mom made was always delicious. Banshee: that's ominous Margot: can't knock it til you tried it. Banshee: I'll pass on that, methinks. Banshee: Ok next question! “Margot what do you think about burning down establishments?” Margot: what establishments are we talking about here Margot: like banks or like orphanages Margot: and which would you save first? Margot: wow aren't you a heartless di(BEEP) Margot: people these days, downright murderous, eh? Banshee: ahaha i suppose so…? It'd at least warm the place up a bit wouldn't you think? Margot: you make a compelling point. Margot: actually yeah, you know what? Burn it all, let's claim it off the insurance. Society's downfall can come from the bankruptcy of the insurers. Banshee: uh yeah, great! ‘fight the system’ or whatever. (Can the system ever truly be defeated when humans are the cogs that run it?) Margot: (pensive pause) Next question. "What burns greater: your wit, your ideal end to Ever After High, or the pies you make?" -- a Rebellious Nursery Rhyme Representative. ("P dot S," they add. "the answer is none of them. for nothing burns hotter than the love one has for the revolution.") Margot: Why ask me if you've already got an answer? Banshee: (Fates footnotes does not condone revolution as an option to get out of school work. Please don't pull our show Principal Grimm it's the only reason I get up in the morning) Margot: Well, I think most things would burn if you stuck them into an industrial strength oven. Unfortunately ever after high is too big and a wit is figurative so I guess the pies. Margot: I wish ever after high had industrial ovens it'd increase the risk of an ‘accident.’ Banshee: OOO-KAY That'll be all for today thank you Margot! Margot: wait what Banshee: (Sorry but you're not allowed to say anything anarchic on this show cause I'm gonna be the one to suffer! Look, Grimm is really difficult to deal with!) Margot: ...sure whatever. Less work for me. Banshee: Thanks for listening, I'm Ban Shi Kyung and this was Fate’s Footnotes! Next week we'll be meeting (mumbles well I don't know yet but) so tune in same time next monday! For now goodbye and have a great day! Margot: (crunch) Category:Blog posts Category:Fates Footnotes